


This Is Love

by cutieharkness



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Party, Request Meme, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, also there's not that much angst, bc lets face it that boy is the definition of tsundere, request turned full story, tsundere jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutieharkness/pseuds/cutieharkness
Summary: Mark is a shy and awkward University student living in Los Angeles with his dad. He doesn't like drinking, never went through a "party phase", and hates the idea of one night stands; he's content working in his fathers' café and wouldn't change his life at all. That is, until his best friend Jackson invites him to a party and he meets a mysterious man named Jaebum that changes his life. For better or for worse? Mark isn't quite sure, but he's desperate to find out.- a request for a one-shot that turned into so much more -





	This Is Love

"So, you still haven't quit this job?" Mark looks up from the counter that he's washing and immediately rolls his eyes at the sight of his best friend, Jackson.

"You know I can't quit. My dad literally owns the place and would be pissed if I ruined his ' _family business'_ dream." Mark leaves the rag on the counter and walks around the side of it, untying his apron from behind.

Jackson makes himself comfortable in one of the small tables by the window, and stares up at Mark lazily, waiting for the older boy to join him. Mark pulls the apron over his head and sits it on the counter before walking over and sitting across from Jackson.

"You barely even get paid here, though. Don't you, like, wanna move out at some point?" Mark shrugs.

"I dunno. I like it here. It's warm and cosy."

"It's not cosy, it's cramped. I've been in your apartment before and there was  _barely_ enough room for the both of us in there." Mark snorts and leans forward on his elbows, resting his chin in his palm.

"Maybe to you it's cramped, but my dad and I are doing just fine. Plus, even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't. My dad's old and ever since mom died he's been super lonely. I wouldn't be able to just leave him here to do everything by himself. Hell, the cafe would probably close down if I left." It was Jackson's turn to laugh now. He lets out a dry chuckle.

"Yeah, because he makes you do most of the work." Mark rolls his eyes and quickly sits back in his chair.

"Is there anything that you want? Or did you just come here to lecture me on my career choices?" Jackson's face lights up as he remembers what he came to the cafe to do in the first place. Mark tries to keep a blank face, but he finds himself unable to do so when Jackson is smiling so widely across from him.

"Right! Bammie is hosting a party tonight. It's gonna be dope! He really wants you to come." Mark raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Me? Bambam wants  _me_ to come to his party? Why?" He asks, and Jackson shrugs in response.

"I dunno, man. I know you think he doesn't like you, but he really does. He was, like, begging me to invite you. I think he might have a crush on you," Jackson's voice drops a couple octaves on the last sentence and Mark groans, standing from his seat.

"Shut up, he does not. Stop gossiping, Jackson, you're gonna get yourself in trouble one day," Mark reaches for his apron, and behind him, he can hear Jackson giggle like a five-year-old.

"So, you'll come?" The younger male's voice is much closer now and Mark can practically feel the excitement radiating off of the words.

"I...I don't know? I mean, I have classes tomorrow and it'd be irresponsible of me-"

"You don't  _have_ to drink, Tuan. You can just come and mingle. Get your socializing skills back. Please? It's been, like nine thousand years since you've left this shitty cafe and actually did something fun!"

Mark sighs, walking back around the counter and grabbing the drying cloth from its surface. He looks up at Jackson through his bangs, who has his hands together and his puppy dog eyes on. He whimpers, and Mark loses all self-control.

"Fine, fine! I'll go. I'm not staying all night though. I have to be home by midnight at the latest." Jackson cheers, bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet.

"Thank you! I'll see you tonight, okay? I'll text you the time and address later. I'ma go tell Bammie. Have fun cleaning counters, loser!" And with that, Jackson rushes out of the door and onto the busy streets of L.A.

Mark brings his hands up to his face, groaning at the smell of dirty water that lingers on his skin. He hates parties, he hates large groups of people. Why did he even agree to this?

\--

Mark has absolutely  _no_ idea what the appropriate apparel for a party is, he realizes. He is currently standing in front of his closet, staring blankly at the clothes hanging there, and he's been like that for at least thirty minutes. He cannot for the life of him figure out what to wear, and it's almost time for him to leave. 

Jackson had texted him about two hours before supplying him with the time and address of the party, but Mark, being the lazy university student he was, procrastinated getting ready until the last possible moment he could. Now, he can't help but curse at himself for being so stupid. 

In his back pocket, he feels his phone start to vibrate, and he sighs, pulling it out to see who's calling him. It's Jackson - of course, it's Jackson, nobody else ever calls him ever. He slides the accept button and brings the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mark! Where you at?" Jackson's voice was faint on the other line, overrun by the sound of loud music and what sounded like a crowd of people singing and yelling. Mark's head hurt at just the thought of being there.

"I'm getting ready. I have no clue what to wear." Jackson snorts.

"It's a party, not a wedding. Just wear anything," Jackson quickly corrects himself, "actually, no! Not anything; if you wear that dumbass weed sweater I'm not going to talk to you the entire night." 

Mark sighs, "whatever. I'll be there soon."

Jackson hums and hangs up, leaving Mark in the silence of his apartment. He looks at his closet again and shrugs. He reaches blindly for a shirt and a pair of jeans, suddenly not really caring about what he picks. Jackson said anything.

After quickly getting dressed - what he picked didn't actually look half bad; a plain black tee and skinny jeans with huge holes cut out at the knees - he slips on his shoes and grabs one of his beanies from off the dresser in the corner of his room. He was way too lazy to do his hair, and even if he wanted to there wasn't enough time.

He looks himself over in the mirror, trying to decide if he's satisfied with how he looks or not. He guesses he doesn't really have time to back out now, so with one final glance, he turns and heads out the door.

_Here we go._

\--

Mark can feel the bass of the music coming from the house before he even gets out of his car. He turns off the ignition and lets his feet rest flat on the floor of the vehicle, feeling every vibration and pump of whatever shitty pop song is blaring over the speakers. He rests his forehead against the steering wheel and inhales deeply, shutting his eyes. 

"It'll be okay," he murmurs to himself, "try to have fun. Nothing bad's gonna happen."

And with that, he gets out of the car, making sure to lock it behind him before shoving the keys into his pocket.

He looks up at Bambam's house, the place where the party is, and  _man_  is it a sight to behold. There are at least fifty people just hanging out on the lawn, every single one of them has a red solo cup in their hands. They're all drinking and talking to each other, one person is hunched over a bush, no doubt puking their guts out into it. 

Mark's nose scrunches up in disgust and, hesitantly, he makes his way across the street and into the sea of people swarming the front yard. He's immediately hit with the smell of strong liquor and weed, but he pushes the urge to gag away and continues to navigate his way through the crowd. 

He walks up the porch steps and enters the house, and is overwhelmed almost immediately. He thought there were a lot of people outside, but inside is even worse. There are hundreds of people filling up nearly every corner of the house. Some are in the living room dancing, others are in the kitchen drinking, but either way, Mark feels cramped, and suddenly very scared that he won't be able to find Jackson with these many people in the house.

Mark reaches into his back pocket and quickly pulls out his phone, unlocking it and opening up he and Jackson's messages.

**Mark**  
**9:23 p.m.**  
hey im here. where are you?

He holds his phone in his hand as he starts making his way through the people and into the kitchen, going straight for an empty red cup sitting on one of the counters. He takes it and goes to the punch bowl which he is almost certain is not full of punch, filling it as much as he can. He leans against the counter and takes a drink, brows scrunching in disgust at the taste.  _Definitely not punch._

His phone vibrates, and Mark looks down at it to see a message from Jackson.

**Jackson**  
**9:27 p.m.**  
ayy im in the main area by the back wall where the couches are

Mark starts to leave the kitchen when his phone vibrates again.

**Jackon**  
**9:28 p.m.**  
hurry and find meeeee i have someone i want u to meet ((((;

Mark groans and shoves his phone back into his pocket, making his way out of the kitchen. He looks for the couches Jackson was talking about and spots them, along with Jackson, Bambam, and a man he had never seen before. Hesitantly, Mark pushes through the people and joins in on their little circle. Jackson's face lights up when he sees the older man.

"Mark!" Jackson yells, throwing himself at his friend. Mark groans at the heavy stench of alcohol radiating off of the man and gently wraps his arms around Jackson's torso.

"Hey there, buddy. You doin' okay?" He asks softly, and Jackson buries his face in Mark's chest, humming.

"You're super late, Markipoo. I thought you weren't going to show up. I was sad." His voice is muffled by Mark's shirt, but Mark's still able to vaguely make out what he's saying. He chuckles and pats Jackson's head.

"I'm here, don't worry." It's silent for a moment, and Mark forgets about the fact that Bambam and a total stranger are standing and staring at the two until one of them speaks up.

"Mark, it's been a while." Mark's eyes shoot up and he smiles at Bambam.

"Yeah, it has been. How've you been?"

Bambam shrugs, "same as usual. Super stressed out from school but it's almost summer so I'm surviving." Mark hums in agreement.

Suddenly, Jackson shoots up and smiles brightly at Mark, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"I forgot to introduce you! I made a friend, Mark," Jackson takes a couple steps back and stands next to the stranger that had basically been ignored this entire time. 

"Mark, this is my friend Jaebum. Jaebum, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, Mark," Jackson gestures between the two, smiling widely, and Mark gulps as he takes in the appearance of  _Jaebum._

He's a very tall and mysterious looking man. He's wearing a white tee shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket; he kind of looks like someone that would ride a motorcycle and chain-smoke for two hours straight. He's got dark red hair, nearly brown but not quite, and beautiful hazel eyes that Mark tries to hold contact with but just can't. He feels like if he looks into them for too long, his soul will catch fire and he'll slowly burn from the inside out. So, instead, he keeps his eyes trained to the faint stubble on the man's chin, hoping it'll give the illusion of eye contact.

Jaebum holds out his hand for Mark to take, and Mark shakes it hesitantly. 

"Nice to meet you," Jaebum says, and Mark melts at the sound of his voice. It's smooth and rough all at once, and Mark wants nothing more than to hear it crying out his name in the worst possible ways.

"Y-you too," he manages to say back, and Jaebum retreats his hand, letting Mark's fall to his side and dangle there.

Mark was not drunk enough for this

 

\--

 

Two hours and six red cups of mystery punch later, Mark finds himself completely separated from his friend and totally, without a doubt drunk off his ass. He can feel his veins pulsing with every beat of the music, and his head is spinning out of control, but for once he doesn't care. Usually, in situations like this, Mark would feel scared or paranoid, but for the first time in a long time, he feels relaxed; like he's actually having fun.

He's standing in the middle of the main room, a half empty cup in his right hand, and he's swaying drunkenly to the music. He's never been a dancer, in fact, he'd say he was the exact opposite, but he couldn't stop his body from moving freely to the random beat that blared over the speaker. Even with everything around him being so hectic, he feels strangely calm.

He lets his eyes slip closed as he gets more into the music, his hips moving more confidently now that he can't see the people around him. He feels like he's the only person on earth, even though he's more than aware that that's not the case. He doesn't care though. He lets the feeling envelop him, wrap around him tightly and take over his senses until he's full-on dancing in the middle of the crowd of people, his drink held high above his head.

His fun is ruined, though, when he knocks into another figure, his drink tumbling out of his hand and splashing all over him and the stranger he bumped into. His mind suddenly comes back to him and his eyes shoot open to see the damage he's caused. His shirt is covered in the pink liquid, leaving a dark spot straight down the middle of it. He groans, pulling the shirt away from his body by the hem of it.

He decides to apologize to the stranger before they get too pissed off, but when he looks up his throat suddenly goes dry. In front of him, covered in alcohol, stands a very pissed off looking Jaebum. Mark lets go of the hem of his shirt and brings his hands up to cover his mouth instead.

"Oh, my God," he mutters, the sound muffled by his palm, "I'm so sorry." He says, bowing lowly, hoping that maybe Jaebum will forgive him.

He stays in the bowing position, his hands still tightly clasped over his mouth, and above him, he can hear Jaebum let out a humourless chuckle. Mark feels tears well up in his eyes, and he begs himself not to cry; he doesn't want to make this situation worse than it needs to be.

Jaebum grabs the back of Mark's shirt and pulls him back up into a standing position, but Mark's eyes never leave the floor. Jaebum gets close to the older man, so close that Mark can feel every exhale that the other man breathes out against the back of his hands, and presses their foreheads together. 

Mark's breath hitches and one of Jaebum's hands come up to pull Mark's away from his face. Mark fights it, keeping his hands there, but Jaebum is  _much_ stronger than Mark so it only takes a little more force for Jaebum to successfully pull his hands away and hold them at his sides.

"You look like you're about to cry," Jaebum states quietly, his voice laced with a mixture of anger and what Mark can only perceive as lust. Mark closes his eyes tightly, begging the tears that were threatening to fall to go away. 

"You're so cute, Mark," Jaebum says softly, "are you scared of me?" Jaebum brings his free hand up to lightly brush the back of his fingertips against Mark's cheek, and Mark swears he feels lightning strike in his blood at the touch.

Suddenly, though, Jaebum pulls away, freeing one of Mark's wrists and tightly wrapping his fist around the other. He starts walking towards the staircase at the back of the house, pulling Mark with him. Mark stumbles a bit as they make their way up the staircase, and he's so confused but the thoughts are pushed away by the amazing feeling of Jaebum's skin on his own.

They reach the top of the stairs and Jaebum stops briefly to look around before spotting an open door and immediately pulling Mark into the room. He shuts the door behind them, then swings Mark around so his back is pressed firmly against the wood and he's caged in by Jaebum's arms.

Jaebum has gotten close to Mark again, pressing not only their foreheads together, but their torso's as well, and Mark is internally screaming at the feeling of his body pressed so tightly to Jaebum's. 

"You're quite clumsy, aren't you, Mark?" Jaebum asks in a soft tone, and Mark is fidgeting with his fingers, his eyes intently trained on them, hoping maybe if he justs pretends like nothing happened then this will all go away,

It doesn't work.

"Answer me!" Jaebum snaps and Mark flinches back, whimpering weakly.

"Y-yes..." he manages to get out in a small voice, and Jaebum chuckles, gently guiding Mark's chin with his thumb and index finger so he's looking up at the taller man. However, Mark keeps his eyes closed, trying his best to avoid looking at the situation in front of him.

"Why won't you open your eyes, Mark?" Jaebum asks in a teasing tone. Mark keeps his mouth shut, screwing his eyes together tighter.

"Is it because you know you won't be able to resist me when you open them? I saw the way you looked at me back there. The way you were practically undressing me with your eyes..." Mark whimpers again, pressing himself further back into the door, hoping that maybe he'll just sink into the wood and disappear.

Jaebum leans forward and nudges his nose against the side of Mark's neck gently, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin there.

"It doesn't have to be a fantasy, Mark," Jaebum continues, pressing a small kiss against Mark's neck, and Mark is so dizzy he thinks he might faint.

"All you have to do is open your eyes and I'll give you what you want," Mark gulps, inhaling deeply through his nose. He wants to open his eyes, wants to drop onto his knees and plead for Jaebum to fuck him raw, but his body is frozen against the door, it's like his muscles are working against him.

"I'll count to ten, baby, and if you don't open your eyes by then, I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again."

Mark's brain goes into panic mode at the youngers words, and he tries desperately to make his body move.

"Ten."

He feels like every cell in his body is on fire, like he can taste each individual drop of leftover alcohol that stained his tongue.

"Nine."

Mark wants to curl up into a ball and die; his mind is flooded with so many images of Jaebum on top of him, grunting and panting out his name, roughly bringing him what he wants.

"Eight."

Or against the door, Jaebum supporting Mark with his hands as he thrusts into him wildly, fucking him into oblivion while Mark's nails leave scratches across his back.

"Seven."

He thinks of Jaebum's large hands wrapped around his member, pumping him until there's nothing left.

"Six."

His long fingers pressing roughly against Mark's prostate, the intensity of the pleasure so overwhelming that Mark has to stop him before it becomes too much.

"Five."

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Four."

Mark weighs the pros and cons of the situation. Pro: he gets to fuck this beautiful, nearly angelic being before him. Con: this guy is Jackson's friend and if Jackson finds out, he'd never let Mark live it down.

"Three."

His fingers twitch against the door, a soft thrumming sound echoing in the room and Mark isn't sure if it's his fingers against the wood or the sound of his heartbeat against his ribcage.

"Two."

Mark has to decide. He has to choose, he has to choose.

"One."

Mark opens his eyes and is immediately met with Jaebum's hazel ones only centimetres away. The room is silent for a moment, apart from Mark's heavy breathing. Mark glances down at Jaebum's lips, wondering when - or if - he'll make a move.

"Good choice, babe," Jaebum says, and before Mark can even process what's going on, the younger's lips are on his and the whole room seems to light up with fireworks. His stomach flips and his hands are tingling. He can taste the gum that Jaebum must've been chewing earlier that night on the boy's tongue, and it all feels like a dream.

Hesitantly, Mark's hands rise from his sides and make their way around Jaebum's waist, wrapping tightly and pulling him as close as physically possible. His fingers tangle in the rough fabric of the leather jacket as he lets himself get lost in the kiss.

Jaebum suddenly pulls away, his breathing heavy and his pupils suddenly so big that Mark could hardly see his irises. Quickly, Jaebum takes off his jacket and shirt, letting them both fall to the floor, before turning back to Mark. He doesn't kiss Mark again like the older was expecting, instead, he just stares at him for a moment, taking in how amazingly fucked out Mark already looked.

Suddenly, Jaebum grabs Mark's waist and lifts him up effortlessly, causing Mark to yelp. Mark quickly latches onto Jaebum as best he can, wrapping his legs around the younger's torso and his arms around his neck, burying his face into Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum turns, and Mark can tell they're walking somewhere, but he can't see where. If he had to guess, he'd said they were going to the bed, and a few seconds later his guess was confirmed when he was gently dropped onto the soft mattress of the king size bed that had been taunting the both of them since they entered the room.

Mark lay on the bed, fully clothed and breathing wildly, his arm tossed over his eyes in an attempt to hide his blush from Jaebum, while Jaebum sits on his knees in between Mark's legs, his eyes scanning over every inch of Mark's body like he's wondering where he should start first.

Jaebum decides almost immediately that he really just wants to get Mark undressed, so without hesitation, he leans forward and starts unbuttoning Mark's pants.  Mark raises his hips from off the bed, allowing Jaebum to pull down both his pants and boxers in one quick motion. Mark moans when his achingly hard cock is finally out free in the cold air of the room, but the feeling gets ten times better when, without warning, Jaebum suddenly swoops down and takes all of Mark's cock in his mouth at one.

Mark moans loudly, his eyes screwing shut and his hands gripping at the bedsheets. He feels like he's shirt circuiting, so overwhelmed with sudden pleasure that if he wasn't trying so hard he could probably cum right then and there. He fights the feeling though, tells his body that better things are going to come if he just waits.

Jaebum bobs his head a couple of times, letting his tongue glide along the smooth skin on the underside of Mark's member. He pulls back almost all the way, letting only the head rest in the wonderful,  _wonderful_ heat of his mouth. His tongue flicks at the slit, gathering all of the precum dripping from it and letting it soak into his tongue.

Mark's body is bright red, he feels way too hot for this to keep going on, sweat already dripping on his forehead. Jaebum pulls off of his cock and looks up at the older man, whose arm is still thrown over his eyes, and he chuckles. He lets his body make its way up Mark's, scattering kisses along his thighs and pushing his shirt up so he could leave kisses on his stomach and chest as well.

He taps Mark's side, and Mark gets the idea, sitting up and raising his arms so Jaebum could pull it up over his head and toss it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. When Mark lays back down, he immediately tries to cover his face again, but Jaebum grabs his arms, pinning them above his head.

"If you want me to fuck you, Mark," he says, his voice low and gravelly, full of lust, "you have to let me see you." and Mark whimpers, arms struggling in Jaebum's hold, Jaebum presses a quick kiss against Mark's lips before releasing the older man's hands and getting off of the bed to take his pants off.

He slides off his pants and boxers as quickly as he can, but not before grabbing two things out of the back pocket of his jeans. He holds them tightly in his hands as he gets back on the bed and makes himself comfortable between Mark's legs once again. Mark is looking down at him, his eyes blown out and lips swollen. Jaebum can't help but think that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life seeing Mark like that.

Jaebum sits the two objects on the duvet beside him, grabbing Mark's legs and pulling him closer so he has better access. Mark doesn't fight it but instead, helps by moving down as much as he can.

Jaebum reaches down and holds up a small packet - what Mark assumes is probably lube. He quickly opens it with his teeth before looking back at Mark and tapping his thigh.

"Legs up," he mutters simply, and Mark complies, bending his legs at the knees so the pads of his feet were flat against the duvet.

Jaebum squirts some of the lube onto three of his fingers, making sure the entirety of each finger was covered as much as possible before pressing the tip of his index finger against Mark's rim and pressing lightly.

There are butterflies in Mark's stomach as he waits for Jaebum to continue, waits for Jaebum to do anything.

"J-Jaebum," Mark mutters, his voice high and breaking out, "I know y-you're trying to take this slow, but if you don't fuck me, I think I'm going to explode." Jaebum chuckles and leans forward pressing a kiss below Mark's bellybutton before slowly letting his finger make it's way past the ring of muscle.

Mark tries to stay relaxed, he knows it'll only hurt more if he gets too anxious, so instead he focuses on the small butterfly kisses that Jaebum is leaving across the bottom of his stomach and how weirdly good and  _intimate_ they feel.

Jaebum is slowly thrusting one finger in and out repeatedly, and before he adds a second one, he looks up at Mark for approval. Mark nods and Jaebum presses the tip of his middle finger right up along the index.

The stretch this time is a little more painful; it burns a lot more than just one does, but Mark can't find it in himself to care. Between the alcohol and the horniness, the only thing he cares about is that he's going to get fucked by this ethereal stranger that's sitting between his legs.

After a couple of thrusts, Jaebum finally adds the third finger, and Mark takes in a sharp breath, eyes screwing shut tightly at the odd sensation. It's not bad, but it's not good. It's an uncomfortable feeling that Mark had almost forgot existed. It's been so long since he's bottomed for anyone, that he can hardly even remember what being fingered feels like.

Jaebum lets his fingers work Mark open, scissoring them on some thrusts, and pointing them up on others in hopes to find that sweet spot that would have Mark melt completely into the bedsheets. It doesn't take very long with Jaebum's large fingers to find Mark's prostate and when he does, he holds his fingers against it for a couple of seconds, letting Mark spasm wildly in pleasure.

"F-fuck, fuck! Jaebum, please!" Mark begs, and Jaebum, looks up at him, his fingers still working their way into Mark.

"Please what?" He asks teasingly and Mark whines, his hands digging into the bedsheets.

"Fuck me! Please, Jaebum. Please, please,  _please."_ Jaebum smiles to himself cockily, pulling out his fingers and reaching for the condom that lay beside the packet of lube. He opens it with his teeth and rolls it on as quickly as he can before spreading the last bit of lube along his cock and stroking himself for a moment to make sure he's fully covered.

When he's finally satisfied, he leans over Mark, hands on either side of the older man's head. Mark's legs are thrown over his shoulders for better access and he looks down at Mark lustfully, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. 

He pulls away slowly, his hand coming down to guide his length to Mark's hole, and he presses the head against the rim, teasingly making sure that Mark really wants this. Mark groans, biting his bottom lip and letting his eyes slip shut.

Jaebum decides not to tease any longer - if he's being completely honest, he feels like he might explode, too - and pushes through the ring of muscle, making Mark moan loudly.

He slowly pushes in, his eyes screwed together tightly in concentration, trying his best to not lost control and thrust all the way in. He finally bottoms out after a couple of moments, his hips flush against Mark's and Mark is panting and whimpering below him, soft sounds of pleasure and pain that make Jaebum want to stay in this room forever.

He stays flush against Mark for a while, letting the older adjust while pressing sloppy kisses along the boy's neck. Mark's hands make their way around Jaebum's torso, and he hugs the man above him closer to his body.

"Please," Mark whispers, "fuck me, Jaebum,"

And that's all Jaebum can take before he loses control. He snaps his hips out, thrusting back in roughly, and Mark's nails dig into the flesh on his back, no doubt leaving scratches behind. Jaebum falls into a rhythm of deep, rough thrusts, and with every thrust, Mark lets out a loud moan. 

Mark feels as if he's floating, his entire body overwhelmed with pleasure and he can feel every inch, every ridge of Jaebum's cock inside of him. He's close and he knows he won't last long, not with all of the alcohol floating around in his system.

He tries to warn Jaebum, tries to get something out before it happens, but his mouth refuses to make any noise that sounds even remotely like a word. It only takes a couple more thrusts for Mark to cum, shooting white ropes across his stomach and chest, and Jaebum fucks him through his high.

It takes a while longer for Jaebum to reach his climax, but Mark lets him fuck into him as he pleases until he feels Jaebum's cock pulse inside of him, followed by a long, drawn-out moan.

Jaebum pulls out of Mark, panting, and pulls the used condom off of his member, tying it and throwing it in the trash bin near the bed. Mark wants to say something, wants to ask for his number, but he's so worn out and all he can think of doing is sleeping.

So he does; within minutes, Mark is dead asleep in the random bed, the sound of muffled music blaring through the door.

\--

When Mark wakes, the first thing he notices is how hard his head is pounding. He doesn't open his eyes, but behind his lids, he can see the light from the window coming in, and he briefly wonders what time it is.

He sits up in the bed groggily and all at once the memories come flooding back to him. The party, the drinking,  _Jaebum._

He looks down at his body, the bottom half of which is covered by the duvet, and realizes he's naked.  _So, it wasn't just a dream._ He looks beside him, hoping maybe Jaebum is laying there, but the rest of the bed is empty except for a small piece of paper folded neatly on one of the pillows.

Mark reaches out for it, unfolding it and reading the message in his head.

_Last night was great. Ask Jackson for my number sometime. I want to see you again._

_xx JB_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request for a one-shot and if you've already read this, then you can see that a few things are different. For example, there's a brand new title. One that'll suit the whole story rather than just a chapter of it. There's also more tags AND a new description.
> 
> Look at me, being all professional. 
> 
> Anyways, everyone wanted this to be turned into a series or a full length story so I finally sucked it up and did it. It only took me, like, 7 months. I hope you guys enjoy this!!


End file.
